Crimson Hues
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: Scar is taken to prison and is forced to share a cell with another murderer. What he didn't expect is for it to be Kimblee.
1. Surprising First Day

_ScarxKimblee_

* * *

**"Talk about ironic." **Solf J Kimblee laughed grinning sheepishly at the Ishvalan man who was escorted into the cell. **"You?" **Scar snapped glaring at the dark haired killer, who grinned even more when the door of the cell slammed close.

**"Yes, it's me. Why? You look surprised to see me here!" **Kimblee laughed crossing his legs as he stared evenly at the Ishvalan mass murderer, Scar glared at him once again and sat on the bed across the room from the alchemist. **"I am. Last time I saw you, you were helping the Homunculi free to do as you pleased." **Scar huffed making the other man frown, **"Do _NOT _bring that up." **He snapped glaring at the dark skinned man across from him, Kimblee quickly lied back onto his bed wishing he could move around more.

**"What's with the chain?" **Scar suddenly asked and the alchemist lifted his hands, the cuffs rubbing uncomfortably against his wrists, the chain connected the cuffs to the bed frame. **"Oh…" **he murmured and Kimblee dropped his hands once again, **"I kinda killed one of the people who were tending to me." **Kimblee said closing his eyes slightly, he'd better be careful, Scar could still kill him, all he needed to do was touch the alchemist then Kimblee was sure to be dead.

**"You don't have to be so cautious. They gloved my hands and I can't exactly harm you with my alchemy." **Scar suddenly scoffed making the alchemist look over, **"Just because you can't use your alchemy doesn't mean you can't strangle me to death." **Kimblee responded, **"Unless you wanna be beaten I'd suggest you lie down and pretend to be asleep." **The Ishvalan gave the other man a bewildered glance but didn't argue, lying back he stared up at the ceiling for a minute or two before someone pounded on the door of the cell.

Scar jumped getting ready to sit up until a blanket was thrown at him; furiously he pulled the fabric off his head and glared at Kimblee. The alchemist shook his head roughly and mouthed the words 'don't move', Scar frowned and mouthed 'explain', Kimblee lied his head down for a second before looking at Scar once again.

'If they see that you are awake then they will come in and either beat you with a club, whip you then dump salt water onto your back down the open wounds, or shoot you dead or seriously wounded' Scar stared wide-eyed at the alchemist before lying down quickly again when the killer's gaze snapped over at the door as it opened.

**"Ah, ignoring the rules again Kimblee? Honestly, I never get sick of beating you. Huh, looks like the newbie is smarter than you!" **the guard chuckled walking slowly into the cell, Scar glanced over at Kimblee, shocked to see the alchemist grinning sheepishly, **"Ya know, your beatings never compare to your brother's! Really, it's pathetic!" **he hissed sitting up and glaring at the guard who had stopped while Kimblee had been talking, **"Shut your mouth! Carter, Davidson! Kimblee's being rebellious again!" **he snapped looking back at the door, two men came in after a minute or two, one grabbed Kimblee's hair roughly and dragged him from the bed.

The alchemist hissed slightly but didn't try to pull away, the second grabbed Kimblee's arms as the original walked over and unlocked the cuffs. Noisily the cuffs clattered to the ground and the two guards each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him out of the cell. The remaining guard walked over to Scar and shook him, **"Wake up! Seeing as you are new here I figured that we'd show you what happens to those who break the rules." **He snapped as Scar sat up slowly, the Ishvalan nodded and stood, following the guard out of the cell, **"Where's the man that was in my cell with me?" **he asked quietly, making sure to slur his words a bit to make it seem like he had been asleep, the guard smirked but didn't reply as they walked out of the prison.

The courtyard was brightly lit and, to Scar, it looked like all of the convicts were out here, surrounding something. **"Move outta the way! Get yer sorry asses into a line!" **the guard snapped and the prisoners instantly got into a line next to Scar, the two on either side of him seeming extremely nervous.

Scar gaped at what the others had been crowding around, blue eyes sparkling in amusement and black hair contrasting against his pale skin stood Kimblee, being held up by the two guards who had dragged him away. The numerous scars strewn across Kimblee's bare torso had captivated Scar's attention, **"It is not wise to stare." **A voice said from behind the Ishvalan making him slowly tear his gaze away from the alchemist only to stare into blue green eyes.

**"It is shocking to see how many scars he has at first, I know. But if Warden catches you staring he'll beat you as well. The name's Isaac." **The man introduced himself and Scar nodded his head slightly, **"Newbies! Pay close attention! This man has broken the rules, which isn't surprising, and when someone breaks the rules we have laid out then they must be punished." **Warden said cracking the whip he had picked up against Kimblee's bare back, the alchemist's head snapped back from the force and probably pain of the hit.

Several of the prisoners gasped and Scar took a step forward only to be stopped by Isaac, **"Trust me, that was just for show. It takes a lot more than just a single hit to get a reaction from Kimblee." **Isaac hissed quietly,** "Come on Warden! Surely you can do better than that! Just the singular whip? Seriously, use that one you specially made just for me!" **Kimblee suddenly said smirking, Warden seemed to be infuriated by the alchemist's taunting words as he snapped the whip against the dark haired killer's back once again before dropping it and picking up a different one.

The sight of the cruelty of the thing nauseated Scar, it had about eleven different tendrils and each had a horrifying amount of metal shards sticking from it. Without hesitation Warden hit Kimblee with the cruel thing, the alchemist's eyes went from amused slits to wide in pain and shock.

**"_SO! YOU TOOK MY ADVICE AND UPGRADED THE DAMNED THING!_" **he laughed insanely as another crack from the whip resonated around the courtyard, Scar looked back at Isaac, **"How can you stand the cruelty of this?" **he hissed before he saw the other trying to suppress his pained, furious expression, **"I can't but I have to, no matter the amount of time I spend trying to convince him to stop trying to get himself whipped he still does. I have to stand this for him, Kimblee is like a brother to me, I have to stay strong for him so he can remain strong as well." **Isaac muttered before turning away as a pained cry came from Kimblee, Scar quickly faced the alchemist, his face twisted in pain and his hair was dripping wet.

Once again Warden snapped the whip across Kimblee's back, who squirmed trying to wrench himself away from the guards. Suddenly Warden dumped some type of liquid down Kimblee's back, causing him to cry out more, **"That's enough!" **Scar yelled stalking forward and blocking the whip when Warden lashed out at the alchemist once again, **"What are you doing Scar?" **Kimblee snapped just before the two guards shoved him to the ground and pulled Scar away, **"And what's this?" **Warden hissed walking up to the Ishvalan and glaring up at him, Scar met his gaze evenly, glancing at Kimblee for a split second.

**"I will take the rest of his punishment." **He growled and the alchemist reeled around, staring wide-eyed at Scar, **"Like hell I'd let you do that!" **Kimblee hissed struggling to get to his feet but failing, Isaac looked at Scar before running up next to the dark haired killer and helping him up.

Kimblee leaned against the taller man, looking exhausted, **"And why would you do something for that pathetic thing? I really doubt that he's done anything to help you!" **Warden laughed looking back at Isaac and Kimblee, Scar was sickened by the man, **"Actually he hasn't, everything he has done out of this place has made my task harder but I got through it." **Scar said still watching Isaac as he led the injured alchemist back inside, Warden scoffed and turned around, setting his whip down.

**"I see no point in punishing you when you have done nothing. Everybody get back into your cells! And you," **he turned to face Scar slightly, **"go help Isaac with treating Kimblee's wounds. Though I really don't see the point in it. He'll just get injured again tomorrow." **Scar didn't reply as he walked inside, following the slight smear of blood to a room, a sudden pained cry came from the room.

**"Goddammit Isaac! At least try to be gentle!" **Kimblee snapped, **"I would be if you weren't such an _IDIOT_!"** Isaac hissed as Scar walked in, **"Just what the hell was that Scar?!" **Kimblee asked furiously glaring at the Ishvalan as he walked over to the injured alchemist, Scar sighed as he sat down beside him. **"Thank you. I'm not sure what they added to the mixture but it hurt like hell... I definitely wouldn't have been able to handle another douse." **the alchemist muttered quietly as he tensed when Isaac gently wiped at his skin with a damp clothe, Scar smiled softly, **"You're welcome."**

* * *

_Review if you want me to continue this(probably won't matter, I'm going to continue this!) . blame boredom._


	2. Helping in the Kitchen

_Chappie two :3 thank you for the review and sorry for taking a while getting this chapter up. ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own the idea and the cook._

* * *

The next couple of weeks weren't much different, though Scar and Kimblee slowly began getting along. **"****So, you've known Isaac for most of your life?" **Scar asked and the dark haired killer nodded, continuing to watch the Ishvalan train, **"****Mhmm, we actually both became State Alchemists at the same time too. It seems like we've done everything together." **Kimblee commented before making a face in either confusion or distaste, Scar couldn't tell which.

**"****Actually, Isaac's supposed to be dead. I'm surprised he isn't, he went against Wrath in a fight. Oh, wait you don't know who Wrath is do you?" **he looked at Scar and the Ishvalan scoffed before sitting down on his bed. **"****You mean Bradley? Yes, I know who he is."** He muttered and Kimblee stretched his arms over his head with a soft squeak that Scar had to admit was pretty cute…in a way… **"****Yep, I was pretty damn shocked when I saw him in the crowd when I was being punished." **The alchemist said before jumping in shock when the cell door was slammed open and Warden walked in.

**"****Both of you, up, now." **He grunted as he unlocked the chain that connected Kimblee to his bed, Scar stood and watched the guard carefully as he forcefully shoved the alchemist from his bed. **"Honestly, I don't know why she always wants your help when she's doing something as big as this." **He muttered as Kimblee scrambled to his feet and began following Scar quickly, his blue eyes wide and Scar could just barely see the hints of fear in the sapphire depths. **"Come on you two." **A sweet voice giggled and the Ishvalan blinked when they came face-to-face with a young woman with long red hair and a warm smile. **"How are you doing Kimblee?"**

Kimblee sighed and smiled back at the redhead, **"I'm doing just fine, how are you doing Carli?" **he asked as he gently tugged Scar's arm to make the Ishvalan start walking so they could follow the woman, **"I'm doing wonderful, thanks for asking. And your cellmate isn't that talkative is he? I bet Kimblee's just been talking your ear off huh?" **Carli chirped as she led them to the kitchen, Scar couldn't help but smile a little.

**"****Not really, no." **he responded as he was tugged to the back of the kitchen where there was a sink, **"****Come on, wash your hands." **Kimblee said as he turned on the sink and went to put his hand under the water but pulled it back quickly, he did this several times and between each time he would twist one of the handles. Finally the alchemist put his hands under the water fully and washed his hands quickly, when he was finished he dried his hands on a towel as Carli tied his hair back with a ribbon.

Scar washed his hands swiftly and as he did so he watched Kimblee interact with Carli, it was evident the two had known each other for a while. **"****So what made you decide to make a buffet today of all days?" **the alchemist asked as Scar joined him at peeling potatoes, Carli looked up from rolling out some type of dough and smiled. **"****It's really a shame when you forget your own birthday Solf." **She giggled and Kimblee blinked before giggling softly, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he blushed out of embarrassment at the fact that he forgot his own birthday.

**"****I completely forgot that it was my birthday. God I'm an idiot, huh?" **the dark haired killer asked and Scar shook his head, **"****It's impossible to tell the month and day it is when you don't have some kind of calendar." **He pointed out and Kimblee paused in thought, the Ishvalan was right, **"****True, but I'm still an idiot." **The alchemist said and Scar once again objected, Carli just giggled softly as the cellmates began arguing about whether or not Kimblee was an idiot.

**"I a- OW HOLY FUCKING GOD OF ALL STINGING SHIT FACED DAMNED VEGETABLES!"** Kimblee said dropping the knife he had been using to cut the potatoes into smaller pieces, Carli burst out laughing and the dark haired killer rushed to the sink. Scar stopped kneading the dough for bread and hurried to Kimblee's side, the alchemist's face was flushed bright red out of embarrassment as he ran his hand under the water. **"Let me see."** the Ishvalan murmured and his cellmate slowly pulled his hand from the water, along the edge of his hand there was a deep cut at the first knuckle of his pointer finger.

**"****It's pretty deep, you better get it bandaged." **Scar muttered and Kimblee shrugged a little, **"Eh, it can wait." **The alchemist mumbled as he returned to cutting the potatoes, the Ishvalan wanted to object but he thought better of it and just returned to kneading the bread dough. **"Solf, come here please." **Carli said waving the dark haired killer over to her, uncertainly Kimblee went over before yelping as the cook grabbed his hand and started bandaging it with a first aid kit.

Scar smiled a little in relief before reverting back to his stagnate expression as he started molding the dough into loaves. **"There, now continue." **Carli stated briskly as she went to check the bread already in the oven, Kimblee rolled his eyes slightly and started helping the Ishvalan shape the bread. **"We need to hurry, if we want to have this all set up before noon then let's start setting up." **The cook said eventually and Scar looked up slightly, he and the alchemist had long since finished shaping the bread and now they were making a salad.

Kimblee sighed a little and rushed over to start helping Carli, his hair, Scar noticed, had slipped slightly from the ponytail it had been in and now was hanging limply at the side of his face. The Ishvalan couldn't help but think how mesmerizing the alchemist looked right then, he looked away quickly and tried to shake off his odd thoughts. **"Hey Scar, can you help me with this?" **the dark haired killer asked and Scar looked over at him, Kimblee grinned sheepishly as he tried to balance on one leg to keep two or three boxes stacked on his arms.

Scar chuckled a little and took the boxes, instantly Solf sighed and was able to stand on both feet. **"Thanks." **He said grabbing the last two boxes and motioning for the Ishvalan to follow him, they went over to where the food was spread out and began opening the boxes, inside there were forks, spoons, knives, napkins and packets of butter, salt and pepper. Kimblee began arranging the items in their corresponding slots and Scar began helping after a while.

When their hands accidentally brushed, Kimblee instantly pulled his hand away, blushing in embarrassment, Carli giggled as Scar just brushed off that it had ever happened, **"Uh-oh. Something's wrong with Solf."** She sang and Kimblee faced her quickly, covering her mouth with both his hands, **"Shut up!" **he hissed, looking back at the Ishvalan uncertainly, Scar just ignored the fact and continued working, they would be letting out the others to eat any minute now.

* * *

_Not as long as the other chapter I know, sorry. But I'll make sure to make the chapters longer ^-^ review for more!_


End file.
